Virgil (Adopted From MissPorcelainDoll)
by Charm93
Summary: Severus Snape is Bucky Barnes son from his time with Hydra. He spent the first 9 years of his life there, without reading, writing, or speaking. Now, at 15, he is suddenly reminded of the life he'd been rescued from when his class is scheduled to fight boggarts. Set in the Marauders Era.
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape is the son of Bucky Barnes, aka The Winter Soldier, and an unknown woman only referred to as "Sorceress." Hydra created him using the two's combined DNA, in order to make the ultimate weapon from scratch.

He lived in a Hydra facility until he was 9, almost 10, undergoing constant training. Along the way his nose was broken consistently, so much so that it set dozens of times, causing it to be crooked and out of proportion. When he was seven, Hydra had cut off his arm, the same as his father's, as punishment for the winter soldier. A message- "If you don't do better, we'll replace you." He never learned to read or write, and didn't talk, until SHIELD busted the facility. With Bucky unable to care for the young boy, who only knew the name "Virgil", he was sent to his mother's sister, and the woman's husband. The couple named the boy Severus and gave him their surname, Snape.

He soon met one of his neighbors, Lily Evan's, who became his best friend, teaching him everything she knew once she learned of his situation. She got him reading and writing within 2 months, and before long, he was talking. She learned quickly how to read him- his eyes and body language.

2 years after their meeting, both got their Hogwarts letters. They showed up to the train with all of the essentials, including a glamour over Severus' arm- the metal one which had previously been passed off as a glove to cover old scars.

James Potter and his massive crush on Lily had mistakenly read one of Severus' amused smirks as a smug smile, when Lily defended Severus. This caused a rivalry that would last years.

This rivalry had escalated into bullying the moment Severus was sorted into Slytherin, with his only friend going into Gryffindor.

Severus' little secret was kept between him and Lily up until their fifth year, when their DADA class learned about boggarts.

Both he and Lily figured it would have something to do with HYDRA. It was a given, really, considering that his life there was hell.

This meant the duo had spent the week preparing Sev. Lily had to prepare as well -she'd heard all about his time with HYDRA, but she'd never thought she'd see it with her own eyes.

Of course, this week spent so close had sent James into a hissy fit. He'd spent the majority of it glaring and pouting at the two friends. He and Sirius had pulled more pranks that week than they had in the past month.

These constants pranks (humiliation, actually, because although the words said didn't bother him, the staring that followed did) kept Severus on edge and the upcoming boggart definitely didn't help any.

This meant Sev was tense and silent the day the boggart came. Most of the class ended up having mild fears- spiders, clowns, snakes, etc. Occasionally he'd see someone with a fear of Death Eaters, or of Voldemort.

Lily had feared the death of her family.

Sirius Black had feared his family, his mother particularly.

Remus Lupin had feared hurting one of his friends.

Peter Pettigrew had, oddly enough, feared being crushed, something that had manifested as a giant boot.

James Potter hadn't just feared Death Eaters, he feared Death Eaters going after his loved ones.

Severus had hung around in the back, waiting for everyone else to go and hoping he could fade into the background and be forgotten. This, of course, was pointless. His tense body language had drawn attention the moment he walked in.

But he'd put it off for long enough. He knew exactly what his biggest fear was, and he couldn't run from it forever, especially if he was going to join his father at SHIELD after graduation.

As such, he'd ended up standing in front of the class with his wand held in a tight grip. This didn't go unnoticed by James, who immediately made to comment, but stopped after Lily slapped his chest -hard, ow- and gripped the desk beside her hard enough to carve nail-shaped indents into the wood. He couldn't help noticing the way her face twisted in worry -fear- for her friend.

Eyebrows drawing together in confusion -Lily was never scared for Snape- James' eyes landed on Snape's pale face. The boy's eyes were narrowed and his lips were pursed, and if James looked close enough he could see a bead of sweat running down the side of Snape's face.

Snape, at the front of the room, felt scared for the first time in years. The anxiety that had been building for the past week was finally weighing down on him.

His eyes zeroed in on the trunk at the front of the room. He could see the lid raising before a single hand emerged -long, pale fingers curled around the edge and lifted. It slowly revealed the rest of an arm -obviously toned, stretching the black material surrounding it. The arm was soon joined by a broad shoulder, and the class got just a glimpse of coal black hair tied back by a strip of leather before the rest if the person climbed out of the trunk.

Even uncovered, the most revealing part of the person was their other arm. Unlike the one they'd first seen this one was made entirely out of a shiny silver metal, and was left uncovered by the uniform. Further up the metal, there seemed to be some sort of symbol -a red skull, with tentacles. Obscuring his face, covering his mouth and nose, was a metal mask.

His eyes were like black holes -deep and endless, with a way of sucking you in- and the class could see how Snape could be afraid of the person in the uniform. The question now, was why? Why was he more afraid of this boy -for that's what he was, once looked at close enough- than anything else? There had to be a reason.

The unnamed boy stood still -eyes forward, hands behind his back and feet shoulder width apart- and seemed to be waiting for something, but nothing came.

Just when the teacher was about to tell Snape -paler than normal, with clear fear on his face- to use the incantation on WHATEVER the boggart was, a voice spoke out if nowhere.

The voice, heavily accented and raspy, spoke a single word over what sounded like a loudspeaker -"Virgil."

Severus' jaw tightened, and his grip on his wand did too, and he straightened his spine and readied himself to step forward, his free hand -the metal one- twitched toward his hip, despite there not being anything there.

The word was spoken again and the boy -nicknamed "the soldier" by several students for his stance- cocked his head so as to show he was listening. Another word, this one in a language only the teacher identified as Russian, was spoken and the soldier quickly turned towards the trunk, where the students realized there was someone standing.

A small girl, in a uniform not unlike the soldiers, stood there staring blankly at the soldier. She had short blonde hair, the color of straw, and light brown eyes, and despite her short stature she looked their age.

Both the soldier and the girl surged forward -just seconds after the word was spoken- and began fighting, something the class hadn't been expecting.

The soldier got in more hits than the girl did, but what she lacked in speed she made up for in force. She hit hard, and he hit fast, and both were incredibly skilled.

The soldier was winning, though, and the girl seemed to be beginning to panic, and so, using quick thinking, she'd punched his jaw.

His head whipped to the side -he ended up facing away from them- and they saw the black mask fly across the room before it disappeared.

Next they knew, the soldier had kicked the girls legs out from under her and was pinning her to the ground by her neck with his metal arm. His hair obscured his face -which meant they still couldn't see who he was- and just before the girl passed out from lack of oxygen, the voice commanded something new in Russian.

The soldiers head whipped up -revealing Snape himself, the "real" one standing frozen like ice a couple meters away- and he let go of the girls neck and stood quickly, walking to a table -which hadn't been there in the seconds before- and picking up a muggle gun, pointing it at the girl who was now kneeling on the ground looking resigned.

"Riddikulus." Snape's voice murmured -loud in the completely silent room- and the Soldier shrunk in size.

The girl shrunk too, and soon both were around the same size.

The class could see the girl's hair turn from straw to fire and her eyes were soon glittering emeralds instead of brown.

Nine year old Lily Evans and Severus Snape now sat, cross legged, at the front of the class. 15 year old Lily smiled faintly -recognizing the scene- and gave a little laugh.

Little Lily spoke loudly, reading the book in her hands to Severus, who sat quietly by her side, eyes fixated on the pages.

The class watched as she read, confident in her words, and Little Sev's eyes shifted from the book to Lily.

The young girl took notice and looked up as well. "Don't you like the book? It's one of my favorites."

Sev smiled softly -an expression entirely foreign to everyone else in the room- and said, "Thank you, Lily."

Little Lily gasped, and she teared up as she grinned wisely, pulling the young boy into a tight hug as a small sob escaped her lips.

"Your first words in ten years, Sev." The redhead sniffed, giving a small laugh, "I guess my lessons are paying off, huh?"

Little Sev laughed with her, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck with his metal hand -something the class hadn't realized was still there- and checked the time before quietly showing her and standing up. They hugged quickly and said their goodbyes before Little Sev stepped back into the trunk and Little Lily faded away.

The "real" Severus turned quietly to their teacher -who seemed just as speechless as the rest of the class- before asking to be excused.

Later that day, Severus turned up at dinner with Lily by his side, and while several of his peers chose to ignore the gleaming metal of his arm, it was impossible to miss.

No one commented on his new seat at the Gryffindor table, and if anyone saw the gleam of respect in James Potter's eye every time he saw the sanded off brand from before, they didn't say anything.

* * *

AN:So i have changed nothing from the first chapter i left it as is because lets face it it was perfect. im working a rewrite at the same time as this story and i want their updates to be kinda in sync. I've already spent some of the day working on the next chapter for this one. i hope you guys that have been following like it and that i do it justice. review and let me know waht you think when the next chapter comes out or even if your just excited as i am. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Severus wasn't use to having friends. Yeah he had Lily, and was acquaintances with Lucius and Regulus, but even when they weren't around he had James, Sirius, Remus and Peter with him. There was still some hesitation with the new friendship. Five years worth of bullying didn't just go away overnight, but so far over the course of the past week each of them had had some sort of one on one talk with Severus trying to explain their actions and apologize for them.

Remus, having to lead by example for the others apparently, was the first to come to him. He had met up with Severus down by the lake. Remus told him that he was sorry he never intervened when James and Sirius would have a go at him; he was just scared that if he did he would lose his friends but he knew that his morals should have been more important than being alone.

James was next. He packed up a bit slower that day in potions class so he could talk with Severus. Sirius,Remus and Peter went on to to the common room to drop there things off before heading to the great hall for dinner. "Hey Severus, do you have a minute. I uh wanted to talk to you about something." James said. He had looked nervous and ran his hand through his hair then to the back of his neck. "What is it Potter?" Severus said. " I….I just want to apologize. I got so jealous of you spending so much time with Lily and I didnt think about the fact that you needed her. I know we may never be friends but i would like to start over. I mean we all saw what you had to go through and I get the feeling that that's only a small part of it." James said looking mostly at the floor.

Severus stood there stunned, not really sure what to think. This was James Potter and he actually apologized. Severus was waiting for the others to come out and prank him because he knew that this had to be a prank. But he was willing even if it only meant keeping a closer eye on the Marauders. "I will be willing to try to be more amicable and open to a tentative friendship. I'm not making promises that i will change over not and I'm more than sure that neither are you and your friends but i'm willing for Lily. But know this Potter the first sign i get that this is a joke there will be hell. I've had enough of that already I don't need anymore." Severus said with his hand outstretched. James took his hand and looked Severus in the eyes and said "You have my word Sev." Severus sighed and rolled his eyes as James chuckled.

Peter gave a bare minimum apology which didn't really affect severus one way or the other but he got the feeling that it was more so that Peter did not want to be forgotten now that the Marauders were adding a new friend.

The most surprising of them all was Sirius. Mostly because it wasn't really an was sure that he would be the only one that wouldn't say anything to him. What he was not expecting was to walk in on a very angry James and a very nervous Sirius.

"Look I don't get why you're the only one that hasn't said anything." James whispered angrily at Sirius. Looking down Sirius said back "Because he'll hate me even more when he if he finds out my secret."

"What secret? Siri we tell each other everything. What haven't you told me?" James asked much more calmly.

"I….. I….Oh Severus didn't see you there. Um I'm sorry about everything. I'll see you later James." Sirius said and practically ran back to Gryffindor tower.

" Sirius we're not done with this conversation. Hey Sev, I'm sorry about Siri. I really don't know what's been going on with him lately. Ever since defence class he's been really weird." James said.

"I wasn't trying to listen but I heard him say he had some sort of a secret in reference to me, and before my turn with the boggart he was fine. So one can only infer that whatever is going on with him it has to do with me. I'm not sure how I feel about that, but if you find out what it is before me would you let me know?" Severus asked

"Sev, I can't make that promise but if it's something bad I'll do my best to protect you ok." James said.

"Very well James. If that is the best that you can do for me." Severus said with a nod of his head and walked away.

Severus wasn't really sure what to make of his run in with James and Sirius as he walked down the corridor.

"Virgil?" Someone said.

"Who are you?" Severus asked.

"I'm your mother."

* * *

AN: So short second chapter. I wanted to ease my way in after such a great second chapter I hope you guys enjoy this.


	3. Chapter 3

James Buchanan Barnes also known as Bucky was having a hard time coming to terms with this new world. After being under lock and key by Hydra for so long he wanted to get back to something normal, and that meant his best friend Steve and him hanging out at the pier in Coney Island or hitting the movies. This world had too much. Everything was too fast and he wasn't sure he would be able to keep up with it.

Steve was helping him the best he could with the help of the Avengers. They were still weary of him and had every right to be, especially Tony. He had killed his parents after all and no matter how much Tony hated his dad he never wanted him dead, just not hovering over him all the time.

He had gotten on really well with Friday,Tony's AI and was currently watching the world series from every year he missed.

Clint walked into the living room where Bucky was sitting and onward to the kitchen for his afternoon coffee.

"Buck's, hows reacclimating going?"

"Um, ok I guess. There's still chunks of my memory that are gone and I feel like there's something really important in suppose to be remembering but I can't seem to grasp it. It's like right there but I just can't seem…" Bucky stopped talking which had Clint turning around to see what made him stop.

There in the middle of the room stood Loki. He was similarly dressed to the first time Clint met him. Almost immediately he had his bow in hand arrow drawn on Loki for any sudden movement.

"Friday, please inform the rest of the household he a an uninvited guests."

"Right away sir. I've informed them of you location and everyone's on their way to you now."

Natasha and Steve walk in from the gym Tony from his personal lab and Bruce came down from his room. everyone walked in confused as to who would be showing up since they clearly weren't expecting anyone.

As soon as they saw Loki everyone went into defense mode.

"I thought we took care of Reindeer Games."

"Clearly not." Clint said with his arrow still aimed for Loki.

"If you would all be so kind as to calm down then i can explain why i'm here." Loki said with so much boredom in his voice it almost seemed that he didn't really want t be there.

"Ok Loki, what brings you here? " Steve asked .

"I'd like to know how much of your time with Hydra you remember Mr. Barnes?

Bucky sat there thinking to his self about his time being held by Hydra. There were times of nothing as if he had blacked out for it. He remembered being taken and being in a room for days with barely anything to eat. He remembered there being a kid at some point maybe seven or eight and them telling him that he was the reason for his arm getting cut off and replaced with his metal one.

To be honest Bucky couldn't really remember much of anythingthe more he tried to. Besides things that really stood out whenever he tried to remember something it would just leave him.

"Not really. Why do you know something?" Bucky asked almost anxiously.

"I do and would rather have this conversation in private if you don't mind?" Loki said looking around the room trying to look to see who would protest. To no one's surprise of course Steve stood up.

"Absolutely not. If you want to him you can talk right here." Steve yelled at Loki.

"There are sensitive things that I'm sure Mr. Barnes would rather not like to discuss with everyone present." Loki said more precentant.

"Fine, everyone else will leave but I'm staying. Bucky's my best friend and he's still recovering. I'm not letting you do anything more to him." Steve said glaring at Loki. At this point everyone else in the room started to clear out. Tony stopped and said something to steve on the way out causing the super soldier to nod.

"Alright start talking."

"Very well. Do you remember at any point there being a child here?" Loki asked almost shyly.

"Yeah, there was this kid there. Black hair had a serious look about him all the time. They told me it was because of me that they took his arm. I don't really remember too much of him though. Why do you know him?" Bucky asked .

" I know him well as should you. Let me tell you tale that may shed some light on everything." Loki said looking down. Now Loki was never one to how he was afraid in front of many people but he was sure that after he told Bucky about their connection to the child that he just might not walk out of there alive and he wouldn't blame them for killing him. He just hoped that it didn't come to that.

" I've done a lot of things in my life just to get the attention I felt I deserved from my adopted father. Granted at the time I never knew that I was adopted. Well into my adult life i've made choice, some of which i'm not proud of; but they're ones I have to live with. One of which was working with Hydra. I had my own motives but in the end it didn't benefit me at all. Until I met a young man so full of life and fight. I never knew mortals to be so fiery. Living as long as I have you would think that I had seen it all but that day I knew I hadn't. I was fascinated by him. So much so that when they asked my to be the bearer of his child I agreed for no other reason than to be closer to him. I'm sure you're confused by how I could possibly bear children, well I have many forms and tend to take them on when I see the need to. A few of which are female." Loki, looking down at his hands thins whole time, looked up and changed his form to the one he called Sorceress.

She was slim and tall. Her black hair flowed down well past her waist and seemed to blow in the non-existent breeze. Her armor turn into a dress of emerald with the bodice of gold and silver trim on the hem at the bottom and on the sleeves. She wore a thin crown on her head of gold with emeralds embedded in it. She wore golden slippered with silver trim and her staff was gold as well.

Bucky looked at her as if he was in a trance. How could he forget her. Of all the dark times he had with Hydra, she was always kind and tried to help the best she could after he had a session with the Hydra scientist.

He had fallen in love with her and she with him. He would tell her countless times of how things would be once he was free of them.

"I just want to know one thing from you James. Do you still mean to keep your promises to me after knowing who I really am? I wouldn't hold it against you if you change your mind. Hell I'd be more than understanding. How could anyone want to be with me, let alone love me after everything I've done." Loki said as he transformed back to his natural state.

Bucky still staring at Loki, had so many thoughts running through his head. On the one hand it didn't matter to him male, female, human, god; he loved her and would do anything to be with her still. But on the other this was Loki god of mischief and master manipulator and liar. How could he trust him with his heart. And then, one thing occurred to him.

"Where is our son?" he could work through everything else he could work through on his own time, but the most pressing thing was their son"That's why I'm here. I was hoping we could find him together. He might not be my first born, but he was born from my first love. He's more precious to me than my own life." Loki said on the verge of crying.

"I'll help you find him but I can't in my current state. The trigger phrase still changes me. Maybe we can see if Tony can help and if I'm still unable to go with you to get him than you promise me that you'll bring him home. Right now i can't promise you that I'll be able to make good on my promises to you Loki but you were there for me when no one else was and for that I'm very grateful. Maybe we can take this slow and get to know each other all over again as we are now." Bucky said with earness.

He knew that he couldn't judge Loki for his most recent mistakes being that he too knew how hard it was to fight off mind control, but Loki could have told him the truth about who he really was when Hydra had him. He could have done a lot of things to change the course of the events that took place and for that he would have to work to win Bucky back.

" I would really love that James." Loki said with hope in not only his voice but his eyes as well. "Just before we start over…" Loki lean forward and grabbed Bucky's face with both hands and kissed him.

Steve stood ready to strike Loki down for taking advantage of his friend until he saw Bucky's arms snake their way around Loki's neck. As they pulled apart Loki gave another small kiss to Bucky's lips and caressed his face before stepping back from him.

" I've just decided that while taking it slow that we have to include that. I don't think i want to give up kissing you." Bucky said bringing his fingers to his lips as if trying to figure out if that was really real. Loki chuckled at him " As you wish love."

Steve was really confused by the Loki standing in front of him. This wasn't the same person that tried to kill them all in New York Just eight months ago. He was softer and kinder and insecure with himself. Before he could think any more on it Friday decided it would be a good time to address the room.

"Mr. Rodgers. Tony would like to know if they could return to the room to start looking for the child. He says that he needs as much information for me to be able to being the search."

" So that's what Stark was telling you as he left the room. I should have known that we wouldn't have really been able to have a private conversation." Loki said with an annoyed look on his face.

" Yeah well were family here so get used to it if you plan on being with Bucky here. Friday go ahead and let them know they can come back in." Steve said.

Bucky walked to sit next to Loki on the love seat and held his hand. "We're going to find him and when we get him back, we'll all be able to heal as a family."

" I would really like that." Loki said and squeezed Bucky's hnd back.

" Alright Tinman, Reindeer games let's find us a kid huh." Tony said as he clapped his hands walking back into the room.

* * *

AN: Wow. took me long enough right. so now we know who the Sorceress is. i know Loki is a bit ooc but i think Loki is really all bark and no bit like a tiny dog lol. Hope you guys enjoy and like always let me know waht you think. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Tony had been at to work looking through files of Hydra for almost three months now to see if he could find anything useful from them. Most of the content of the files had been blacked out but that wasn't going to stop Tony. He might not have had the best relationship with his own father but he wanted to give this chance to Bucky and oddly enough Loki as well to be the parents that they clearly wanted to be.

All the kid talk around the tower had him thinking of kids of his own. Being an Avenger made it difficult to even have a family. Somehow clint did it but not without much difficulty and he and Steve hadn't even discussed barely was able to get Steve to come to terms with the fact that it was ok to be together. Most days better than others, but it was like pulling teeth with him. He loved steve, he really did but sometimes his old fashion ways were too much.

He knew eventually he would have to talk with Steve about it but it never seemed to be the right time. Before it was Ultron then Bucky, well technically it was still Bucky that was taking a lot of Steve's attention. He wished he wasn't feeling as neglected as he was but he figured he'd tough it out for the simply fact that if Steve really didn't want to be with him, well they wouldn't be together.

It was at that moment that his thoughts were interrupted by both the super soldier and Friday.

"Tony can we talk a second" Steve said while Friday had piped in with " Sir I think I've found a way around the files to find the child."

"Uh yeah we can talk, Friday do whatever you need to to find him." Tony said in response to both. He walked over to the couch he had in his lab to sit down with Steve right behind him.

"What's up Stevie?" Tony asked nervously. "I know this whole situation is difficult for you Tones considering we haven't really had time together since Bucky got here but I really appreciate you doing this for him. He deserves to have his family back together more than anyone."

" Yeah, it's no biggie Steve. He's your family so that makes him mine as well." Tony looked down at his hands unsure if he should bring up what's been on his mind lately. He still wasn't sure how steve would respond and even though things aren't how they use to be between them Tony couldn't imagine starting family with anyone else.

"Tony what's wrong?" Steve asked. He might be oblivious but he knew for sometime now that something was wrong. He was hoping Tony would come to him about whatever was bothering him but he never did and when Tony let things fester is was never good.

"It's nothing really, I just…..I know that this is hard for you, our relationship that is and I know you feel a little weird about it still. I was just wondering if maybe we could start thinking about expanding our family?" Tony asked still looking down. He didn't want to see the look on Steve's' face if he said wasn't sure he would be able to handle it if Steve told him no.

Steve Looked at Tony and could see the worry written all over his face. He hadn't realised how long this had been on Tony's mind until now. They had been together for a few years now and not once had he brought it up and that was most unlike him. Tony always seemed to say whatever was on his mind whenever. Steve was starting to realize that maybe his Tony wasn't as confident as he'd like everyone to think that he was.

Steve reached out and tilted Tony's face so he was looking at him. All his fear and worry clear as day in his eyes. " Tony it's clear this has been something you've been thinking about for awhile now besides the fact that we clearly have things to work on with us, I'm not…." was all Steve could get out before Friday gave his latest update.

"Sir I seemed to have found the family that has taken in the child. Forwarding all information to you now sir."

" Thank you Friday." Tony said. He knew Steve wouldn't be ready for kids. He could feel his tears ready to fall and didn't want Steve to see him.

" Um, It's ok Steve. I'm sorry I brought it up. I knew you weren't ready for that step yet and I shouldn't have pushed. If you don't mind can you let Lokes and Bucky know we have an update." Tony said with his back to Steve.

"Anthony Edward Stark if you think for one second this conversation is over you're wrong. Before I was interrupted I was going to say that I'm not opposed to looking into it but we need to work on us first. I don't want to bring a child into our home to make things better with us especially when I didn't even realize there was anything wrong to beginning with. I love you Tony and yeah that scares the crap out of me but I'm willing to fix us if you are." Steve said Tony had let the tears fall in his silence listening to Steve.

Tony turned and held on to Steve. He knew he should be more open in their relationship but this was the first one in a long time he wanted to last. He saw forever with Steve and it might have been why he hadn't said anything about everything that was bothering him. He didn't want to lose Steve but he knew the way things were they couldn't stay that way.

"I want to fix us too." Tony said softly. Neither noticed Loki or Bucky walk in. "Um we don't mean to interrupt but Friday told us you had some news." Bucky said.

" Oh yeah right um, we'll talk later right Steve?" Tony asked unsure. " Yeah we can talk later. I'm actually kinda excited to find out where he is." Steve said with excitement.

"Alright then. Friday what have you got for us?" Tony asked. " Well sir it appears that Virgil was given to a family by the surname Snape. Mother Eileen Snape neé Prince and Tobias Snape. They previously had a daughter Evelyn Snape before taking in Virgil who they renamed Severus, but there isn't much information on her after the age of 11. Same seems so go with the boy as well. Once he turned 11 it's as if he drops of the face of the earth with the only record of him being on CCTV Street cameras every summer leaving and going to Kings Cross station in London sir." Friday explains.

"Go ahead and roll the footage Fri." On the screen they could see Severus leaving the station with his mother and willing to a dead end ally but never leaving from the ally way until the end of August.

"Well that doesn't make any sense. They can't be living in the ally could they?" Steve asked. "No they aren't there's only one thing I can think of but I would like to go there to be sure." Loki said with curiosity on his face.

Could it be that their son was a sorcerer like himself. Was this woman and her family as well. Her name sounded so familiar. Mortals having magik he'd never heard of it, but then again he'd been wrong about Mortals once before. He needed to look more into this later but for now his concern was his son.

"What's the other option then? Where'd they go?" Steve asked. " That's the million dollar question isn't it." Tony said.

"Well there is only one way to find out. Are you coming with me love?" Loki asked "Is it safe for me to go?" Bucky asked Tony.

In addition to looking for their son Tony had been running test with Bruce in a way to help Bucky.

"Short answer no. Long one we've managed to stop the code phrase from affecting you but we found a back up. Simple terms here is your brain back before your encounter with Hydra and here it is now. These red parts here should be blue. The red represents how radio waves affect you and at what frequencies. The more red that shows up the higher the frequency that's near you. Traveling wouldn't be good right now not even by you methods." Tony said.

" Well that answers that question." Bucky said.

"Hey we're gonna figure this out I know a guy that might be able to help just try to hang in there a little longer." Tony said reassuringly.

" It's ok love I'll bring him home." Loki told Bucky.

* * *

The cold of winter broke through Loki's outerwear. He had left yesterday and was waiting in the ally way hidden to see if the child would show up. He had spent the last few weeks gather information about anything to do with magic in London. He found out about a school in Scotland that was currently on winter break meaning the kids got to go home. Based on that footage he could tell that his son and the woman were close.

She still felt familiar to him. He couldn't for the life of him figure out how. It was as if he knew her from another life time but when he tried to remember that feeling he would lose the slightest bit of memory he had of it.

Concealed in the ally by the shadows he waited he knew that his son had sent home for the holidays. All he had to do was follow him to the school. He could have simply taken him in the ally but Loki was actually curious about the school his son went to.

A whole place dedicated to teaching young minds how to mold their craft. He only ever had tutors and his mother in occasion. He would have loved to have others learning with him. It might be why he didn't have any friends like Thor did. He was always alone and set aside by himself because he was different.

Thinking on it didn't help him now. The past is the past and he needed to stay focused. There was a pop and then there right in front of him was his son and the woman Eileen.

"Ok Sevvie now when you get back you make sure you give this to Poppy. It's a new batch of potions for you. Come on we need to get to the station before the train leaves." Eileen said to Severus. "Yes mother. Mother, what do I do in defense class. We're on Boggarts this term and i'm still having nightmares. I don't want them to know." Severus said. He looked scared of what the other students would was bad enough what James and his friends were doing but he did not need this to be added to their fire.

Loki had half a mind to go to him and hold him but something told him not to. He wanted to see how this would play out.

Eileen held Severus in her arms and told him "Severus it doesn't matter what they say. Your parents would be proud of who you are if they were here today. I'm proud of who you are. The things you went through only made your stronger. You can handle anything that gets thrown at you because you've endured so much. This is the easy part now, living. One day your birth parents will find you and you can tell them that you were ok without. That they didn't have to worry about you because the hardships your family went through taught you how to be tough. Now let's get you to that train. You've got about 30 minutes before it leaves and there's someone I need to have a word with."

Eileen looked back at where Loki was standing. He knew for certain he was hidden well but he had this feeling she was looking right at him. Could she really know he was standing there.

* * *

Eileen waited until Severus was on the train before walking to the corner in which she saw Loki walk to when they arrived to platform 9¾. She hadn't seen him in years and thought that he had left for had met when she was little and she instantly attached herself to him.

Losing both her parents and not having anyone else in her life she learned how to care for herself but there was only so much she could do on her own. He had found her steal food at one of the local stores in a muggle city. She knew she wasn't allowed to do magic and figured being in a muggle area would bring less attention to her.

Loki had felt her power right away and became curious about it. He did something out of character that day and took her in. he cared for her and when anyone asked he simply said she was his younger sister. And to this day she still felt that way about him.

She was surprised the day that Severus came to them she hadn't known that Loki was even seeing anyone but even more so that he would just leave his child behind. She wanted answers and she would be damned if she didn't get them.

She stood there in front of him and waited. Loki was confused to why she was standing in front of him. He knew he was well hidden in the corner farthest from the train.

"Loki I know you're there. You might as well take down your concealments." Eileen said to him. Loki, who was never shocked slowly lowered his charm and looked even more confused that she knew who he was.

" How do I know you and why do you have my son?" Loki asked her staff in hand ready if he needed it for anything. Eileen laughed because the alternative was too upsetting for her at the moment. He really didn't remember her. He didn't remember everything they had been through. Which could only mean one thing Odin must have really taken her from him like Loki told her he would.

"He really did really took your memories. I mean I know you said that he probably would but i thought that being the man that raised you he would have some sort of compassion towards you, but he really hated you being here with me so much that he made you forget it all."

"What exactly are you talking about? You also seemed to have avoided answering my patience is running out here as you are keep me from my son." Loki wasn't really mad at her. She clearly knew him and knew him well, he just really wanted to see what his son was doing. He had hoped that she would see him off to the train and leave but that was not the case.

"My name is Eileen and once upon a time you called me your sister. You told me that might not remember me the next time we met because Odin would more than likely take your memories but i didn't think that he really would. I had hoped that he wouldn't, seeing how you are so difficult to convenie of anything. Severus was brought to me not long after you time with that muggle group they told me that you would have brought him yourself but you were called home, or at least that what they told me."

Loki looked extremely confused. Something told him that this sounded true but due to the lack of memories he had he wasn't sure. How could he remember his time with James their son but not remember this woman who has raised his son and claims to be someone he considered his sister.

"I know this might seem really hard to believe but you gave me this the last time we saw each other. You told me that it was important to you and to keep it with me at all times until next we meet. If nothing else surely you would recognize this and believe that we had to be close inorder for you to give me this." Eileen reached behind her neck and removed the necklace that was concealed by her robes. "How did you get that?" Loki whispered.

The necklace she wore had a wolf head with green eyes like his eldest Fenrir with the shape of a serpent on the bridge of its nose for his other son Jormungand. Half of the wolfs head was a bright silver while the other half was a dull silver made for his daughter Hel. his three oldest children. He would have never given this necklace to just anyone. "You gave this to me Loki. You asked me to hold on to it for you as a reminder that you would be coming back for it" Eileen more he looked at her the more he wanted to remember her. "Help me remember you, please." he said to her.

Eileen pulled out her wand to see if any spells had been placed on him and found that a strong Obvilvate was placed on him. Being a natural Occlumens and Legilimens she was able to recover his memories easily enough. She worked slow making sure to not hinder his mind, revealing the memories stored deep in his mind.

As she worked all the memories of their time together began to come back to Loki. He cried silent tears of all the things he forgot. As soon as she was finished he rushed forward and hugged her "Systir" Loki cried in her arms. They stood there for what seemed like hours. When Loki finally settled down the whistle for the hogwarts express went off.

"You better hurry or your going to miss it bróðir. We'll talk soon. I have questions for you but Severus is more important right now, or Virgil as he was once called." Eileen said "Thank you for looking after my son I don't know how i could ever repay you for that."Loki said tears still in his eyes. "You don't need to repay me, we're family. Now go, meet your son." Eileen said pushing Loki in the direction of the train.

Eileen looked on as loki put his concealment charm back on and boarded the train. She walked back through the barrier and down the alleyway to apparate home when a hand covered her mouth dragging her away.

* * *

AN: This took me longer than I wanted it to. I had a bit of trouble with the follow almost took out half the chapter because I didn't think at first that it flowed well but I love the text to speech feature because I can listen to it and then it makes sense. I want to make sure im kinda true to the characters personalities as well as make them fit the story. Really this story is writing itself im just here for the ride which further explains why it took so long. You might have noticed I was on a role with posting either every sunday or every other sunday. that's the goal but sometimes life happens and I don't always get to write being a full time nanny. My niece only lets me do things for about three hours a day and that when I get to eat and fix dinner as well so a good portion of my writing happens when I'm dead tired at night but I won't put out trash, it might come with spelling mistakes and lower case I's but I want you guys to enjoy this ride with me. I already have the ending planned out and our big climax if you will it just taking some time getting there. I want to make sure everything is explained well and you really feel like your there with them. Also doesn't help that I have so many other ideas running in my head for other fics as well as working on other ones like my original Serena Black which I did a complete rewrite of…...ok i'm rambling i hope you are enjoying and as always review I love the feedback and try to respond when I see them.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki had spent the last few weeks learning his way around the castle. He had followed his son inside from the train after winter break and almost had half a mind to show the group of boys that he saw tormenting him a piece of his mind. Lucky for them he didn't have to. It seemed that his son could handle himself when needed.

But something has changed with him and those boys.Loki wasn't sure what but he noticed that there were no longer any fights with them. No more pranks, no name calling if anything they seemed to be protecting his son these last few days.

Yes something had changed and Loki wanted to know what. He had been watching from the shadows the interaction with the ones called James and Sirius when he saw his son approach them. The one named Sirius left after a hasty apology before running off to the staircase to Gryffindor tower. He mumbled to himself the whole way saying something about not telling Severus his secret.

The James boy stood there with his son a little while longer before he too ran up the stairs. Loki looked at his son before the boy seemed lost for a moment as he headed in the opposite direction. Loki thought to himself it's now or never.

"Virgil?" Loki said.

"Who are you?" Severus asked.

"I'm your mother." Loki said to him as he walked closer.

Severus looked up at him confused. He knew wizards could have children with other wizards but his 'mother' had never mentioned that one of his parents was a God. Having spent most of his time with his nose in a book he knew who Loki was.

"I guess the last time you saw me i wasn't in this form. I can change to something more familiar if you'd like." Loki said suddenly unsure of himself.

"No,no it's fine. I just didn't realize you were my mother. They never told me and it didn't seem father was of any mind in telling me." They stood there for some time just staring at each other, not knowing what to say to the other.

"Your father and I would like it very much if you came home. I know you have a family you're close to already but we'd like the chance to get to know you if….. If that's ok?" Loki said unsure of himself.

"I think I'd like that. Can my friends come too?"Severus asked. "Of course,whatever makes you comfortable. I can even speak with my sister and have her and the rest of your family come."

They stood speaking for sometime not realising where they had ended up walking to. " Oh, this is the Slytherin dorms. I should get inside before Professor Slughorn has a fit." Severus said quietly.

"I enjoyed speaking with you this evening Virgil or do you prefer Severus?" Loki asked

"I prefer Severus….." Severus was at a lost at what to call him. He was his mother but he had one.

"Loki."

"Hmmm?"

"You may call me Loki. It's clear you see my sister as your mother and I could never replace her." Loki said.

"Maybe one day I'll be more comfortable with calling you mother as well.I really do need to be going though. There's one more Hogsmeade weekend before spring holidays maybe you and father could come?" Severus said looking at the floor unsure of himself.

"I'd love that. I'll check with your father to see if he's able to. These days he's out saving the world." Loki said. "Good night Severus. Sleep well."

"Good night Loki" Severus sais as he walked to the entrance of the Slytherin dorms. He whispered the password and with one last backwards glance walked inside.

 **AN: So words can not express how sorry I am for how long it has taken me to update nor how sorry I am that this chapter isn't as long as the other. All I can say is life. Hopefully it won't take as long to get the next chapter out. I'm kinda just working at this point so that I'll have things to post when I can't write when school starts.**


	6. Chapter 6

James made it to the dorms to find Sirius already in bed. He knew he wasn't asleep yet. He wanted to press the issue of what was going on with his best friend but he also knew Sirius well enough to know that he wouldn't talk unless he was ready. James sighed and walked over to Sirius' bed.

"Look Padfoot I won't press but you should know by now I won't judge you no matter what it is." James said as he sat on Sirius bed.

He waited a few minutes before he decided he should get to bed himself when he heard something.

"Did you say something Siri?" James asked.

" I said I'll tell you when I'm ready, but…... but not before I tell Sev. He deserves to know before anyone else." Sirius said quietly.

That's when it hit James. Only Lily really called Severus Sev and James only did it to tease him since he didn't like nicknames but only gave Lily a pass. The way Sirius said it told James everything he needed to know. He looked at Sirius and whispered to him "How long have you been in love with him?"

Sirius's head snapped up so fast you'd think he was just told they had a double history of magic with professor Binns the next day.

"How'd you."

"Because the same way you just called him Sev it's the same way I call Lily Lils. So again I ask you how long?"

"Since third year when I realized I wasn't as straight as I thought I was. It was when I stayed late from practice that one day and I…. I saw him in the shower. You know he's a lot more attractive with his clothes off." Sirius said with a sly grin.

"I really don't need to know that." Remus said as he walked into the room.

"Oi I thought you were already in bed."Sirius said. "No I was downstairs in the common room finishing Professor McGonagall's essay."

"That's not due till next week." Sirius said nearly shouting.

"Good thing we set that permanent silencing charm or the whole tower would have woken up just now. And yes it's not due till next week but unlike you I don't wait until the last minute to do my work." Remus said while walking over to Sirius's bed.

"So finally ready to admit you got a thing for a certain Slytherin huh?" Remus said with an eyebrow raised.

"How'd you know about that? Is it that obvious" Sirius said putting his head in his hands then flopping backwards on his bed. "Do you think he already knows? I bet he does how could he not if you two know."

"Well I know because werewolf remember I can practically smell the lust rolling off you wherever you're near him. Not to mention your heart beats faster and then there's the underlying guilt you use to feel after a prank. Also you stare at him when you think no one is looking. I use to think that its was you just trying to think up your next prank but again the smell of lust determined that was not the case. But to answer your question, I doubt that he knows. Honestly if it were for the fact that I have heighten senses i wouldn't have known and James didn't know until you called him Sev. Your secret is safe for now but your right you do have to tell him even if he doesnt return your feelings which again i doubt considering….." Remus couldn't finish his sentence due to the fact that he had a very large black dog on top of him.

" Did you just complete the transformation? I mean we knew a dog but a grim Pads really. " James said in a state of shock.

"This is great and all but could you get off of me." Remus said almost out of breath from the weight of Padfoot.

Padfoot jumped down and then just as quickly as he changed into the Grim he was back standing as Sirius.

" Considering what?" Sirius practically begged Remus.

"He smells the same as you do whenever hes near you. I'm just not sure he's realized it yet." Remus told him.

" So what you're saying is that i have a chance. Small one considering the last five years but a chance nonetheless. I have to do something major there's no way my quick 'im sorry' earlier is going to even remotely cover this. I need ideas guys." Sisrus said with a desperate tone in his voice.

" How about we all go to bed and sleep on it maybe we'll have ideas for you in the morning lover boy." James said as he threw Sirius's pillow at his head and ran to his own bed.

" Just so you know you are the exact same way when it comes to a certain redhead James. I wouldn't go in to much on Sirius right now if I were you." Remus said as he got up and walked to his own bed.

"Whatever." James said.

"Are you guys finally going to bed all the yelling has kinda kept me up" Peter half whispered to the others.

" Well damn the whole gang now knows." James said.

" you guys weren't exactly quiet. Also why not just talk to Lily. She's his best friend." Peter said nonchalantly. He rolled over and immediately went back to sleep.

" Since when did he have good ideas? Sirius asked

James shrugged and climbed into bed.

"Welp night boys. Sweet dreams Siri" James said blinking quickly. Sirius rolled his eyes and muttered good night to the others and closed the curtains on his bed. He knew he wouldn't be sleeping just yet he wanted to think of a way to apologize to Severus. He knew Severus would hate him more than likely and think it was another cruel joke. He needed a way to show he was sincere about wanting to be with him. Maybe Peter was right, Lily knew him best maybe getting him some of his favorite things would help.

He tossed and turned a bit more getting comfortable before sleep finally took him.

None of them sensed the presence in the far corner in the shadows that had caught the tail end of the conversation. Or noticed the way his eye gleamed when he realized that one among them was in love with his grandson. The one named for the stars of the Dog. It was all happening fast, faster than was expected.

She looked around the dark room as she came to. She lost count of the times she has lost consciousness but she was sure she'd been here for at least a few weeks. The door to her left had a slot at the bottom where food was brought to her and there was a small window so far up that she knew the ceiling was at least 20 feet. She could feel the coldness from outside.

This was the longest she'd been awake since she had arrived here. It smelled as if the room hadn't been used in centuries meaning this place had to either be abandoned or it belonged to a really old family. Based on the aesthetic of the room it seemed like part of some sort of castle.

Eileen didn't have any known enemies other than her family, but knowing her brother it could be one of his. What could they possibly want with him and her for that matter. Hopefully they don't know about Severus being his son. She would never forgive herself if something happened to her nephew.

She heard footsteps in the distance and the room started to gradually get colder. She had wished she still had her wand on her to at least get a heating charm casted but she couldn't find it.

The person stopped just outside her door. She heard what sounded like growling and she could have sworn she heard them say 'Loki' as well. Oh dear brother what have you gotten yourself into now she thought to herself.

AN: So this is more like me right? Yeah it just kinda came out there. Playing around with a destined lovers idea here for Sirius and Severus not sure if i'm for it yet. I hate that so far so much of severus' young life has been dictated for him. I had been playing around with a couple different people to be the mystery kidnapper but thanks to trickster32ue they helped me finalize my decision. Would you hate me if I killed off Eileen? I think i would hate me if i killed her off lok.


	7. Chapter 7

"Director a word." Tony said to Nick Fury as he walked into his office. "Not now Stark. I'm in the middle of something." Nick Replied.

"Yeah i see that but it's about Snowflake and your brother."Tony said .The next thing Tony knew he was against the wall with Nick's gun point directly at his heart.

"Ah, knew that would get your attention". Tony Said in harsh breaths due to the weight of Nick against him. "How the hell do you know about my brother?" Nick said cooly through gritted teeth. "J thinks you need better security on your hard drive but i've been telling you that since we met." Tony said. Nick backed away slowly and lowered his gun. "What does Barnes have to do with my brother Stark." asked Nick .

"I think he can help him, it might be exactly what was missing in removing the triggers." Tony explained. Nick stared at Tony for a bit in thought. "I'll get in touch with him. But I'm not making any promises that he'll help. He's got his own shit to deal with right now." Nick said. "That's all I'm asking" Tony said

"Sir, as requested I've been monitoring the CCTV at the station and it would seem the young woman we saw before with the boy has vanished sir" Jarvis said. " Yeah J they do that somehow?" Tony replied. "No sir I mean vanished as in taken. The last of the footage shows Master Loki with her before she pushes him to the train and as she goes to walk away someone has grabbed her and they have vanished. Where ever she was taken she hasn't been outside or near and cameras sir and facial recognition isn't working for the abductor." Jarvis says.

"Stark why is he calling Loki master Loki when did he roll back in town? Does this have to do with Barnes and my brother?" Nick asked Tony.

Tiny pulled up the footage that Jarvis was referring to and saw as her said she just vanished. "Uh yeah it does. Turns out Barnes and Loki have a kid together that was with Barnes while with Hydra. The two of them had fallen in love apparently. Loki is off trying to bring their son home and Barnes would have been with him if it weren't for the triggers he doesn't want to hurt his son."

"And who's the woman?"

"You know that part I can't seem to figure out, but she clearly knows Loki all we know is that her name's Elieen and she's been raising the kid." Tony said looking over the file on his phone.

" I'll try to get in contact with my brother tonight." Nick said clearly over the conversation as he sat down at his desk.

"Right well I'll leave you to it Eye Patch" Tony said, still looking at the file as he left the office.

"We know you're the best option to go to for these things so I wanted to ask for your help." Sirius said, staring at his feet.

* * *

"The best for what things?" Lily asked. "figuring out how to approach people. I like someone like, really like them and I've messed up really bad and I don't know how to fix it Lily please I'm begging you, you've got to help me. You're his best friend and you know him best. You know what he likes and how I can fix this. I...I love him Lils please help me fix this." Sirius said looking down at his feet.

"Oh my god. It all makes sense now. I thought it was just a muggle thing but obviously it's not. Oh you've got your work cut out for you Siri but I'll do my best to help you." Lily said patting him on the shoulder.

"Thank you,thank you,thank you." Sirius said throwing his arms around Lily almost tackling her to the ground.

"You're welcome Siri. Okay this isn't going to be easy. Sevs not like other people. He's not into big gestures. He's a simple guy,but the easiest way to his heart is through rare potions and ingredients." Lily said. " Lily you're a genius. My family has tons of rare potions and ingredients. I'm sure I can ask my father to let me have some to give as a betrothal gift."Sirius said excitedly jumping on the balls of his feet. " I'm going to go write father now" Sirius said running off.

"Thanks Lils you have no idea what this means for him." James said kissing Lily on the cheek. "I think I have some idea. I guess we all missed it, how much he actually liked Sev. I think they'll be good for each other. He can help Sev relax a bit and Severus definitely won't take any crap from Sirius." Lily said looping her arm through James as they walked out the dorms unaware of the figure hidden in the curtains.

* * *

Loki looked after the one named Sirius as he ran up the stairs to his room and then agreed the Lily girl and James boy. 'So that's what was going on.' Loki thought. He walked up to the dorms and into the room where he sensed Sirius. He stood near the entrance for a bit just watching the boy.

"When I first got here I had half a mind to take you and your friends out. You hurt my son and I don't take kindly to people hurting what's mine. But the longer I've been here the more change I have seen from you and your friends towards him. Only to find out today that the reason behind it all is that you hold affection for him. I for one don't think you're worthy to join the ranks of our family but that's not up to me. I will say this as your one and only warning though, if you hurt him again I won't be the only one you will have to deal with." Loki said to a very stunned Sirius.

" I feel like I should be scared as hell right now but my brain just can't get over the fact that the god of mischief is standing in front of me right now." Sirius said after a few seconds of starring.

Loki chuckled at this. He did enjoy his admirers. "You should be extremely terrified right now, but I'll let it past this once."

Loki was looking him over, trying to decide something Sirius thought, but wasn't sure what it was. "I'll make you a deal, you get in my sons good graces and I'll teach you a few things." "Well I better get this letter sent off then your highness. I've got a lot of graveling to do." Sirius said and ran out the room.

"How long do you plan on staying here father?" Loki asked as he turned to the corner behind him.

"He's going to be a powerful god one day. Something is causing things to happen faster than your mother predicted. I feel you will be gaining a son-in-law by the end of the year." Odin said disregarding Loki's question.

"So he's to be welcomed into the family with open arms and me you still shun as if I'm a burden to you, as if my very presence is offensive to you."Loki said angrily.

"I didn't do right by you. I didn't want you to feel any different from your brother, but in trying to do so I also didn't cater to your needs in explaining your adoption."

"ADOPTION YOU MEAN KIDNAPPING!" Loki yelled. He breathed in and out to calm himself. " You made me hate the very thing that I am. And then when I did find out you cast me out as if I wasn't good enough but you're the one that took me from my home to begin with." Loki said, a lone tear running down his face as he turned away from his father.

"You're right. I did take you. When I saw you, you were so small. Laufey had made it clear he wanted nothing to do with you. When you looked in my eyes I knew I would be taking you with me. I knew you were meant to be my son. In my stubbornness of not giving you the chance to grow as loved as your brother I turned you into the very thing I was trying to avoid. I didn't want for you not to know your heritage and to have this internal battle with yourself, but I also feared what you would become had you know from the beginning. Your mother always said you had a right to know but I feared you as I did your father. Of both my sons I always knew you had the power to overthrow me so I kept you in the dark so that you'd never find out the truth, I took your children from you, kept you submissive and in a way obedient and in the end you've only grown to hate me more. I don't fault you for that. You would think I had learned from my own father's mistakes but as we both know I have not. I didn't come here to ask for forgiveness, I know I may never receive it. I came with gifts for you and your family." Odin said.

Loki could feel how sincere his father was being and knew something was wrong. "You're dying. You're dying and you want a clear conscience before you go."

"Yes I am and I do but not for myself. My mistakes are far too great to consider all of the things I would need to fix before I go. No this is about you. You as I have many mistakes made. I want you to learn from my mistakes. To grow to be a better man than I, to be the man I knew you were meant to be." Odin said. "But enough of that. Like I said I've brought gifts."

Odin pulled out his bag and reached inside. He pulled out a map that had the locations of his sons as well as a golden key.

"This map as you can see is where I have sent your other sons. I shouldn't have taken them from you. The key is to the garden of Yggdrasil. Take your sons there let them bathe in the waters and they will gain a human like form that they may switch to should that wish. I've already taken Sleipnir there. He's actually here speaking with your youngest now. This here is where Fenrir is and Jörmungandr is closer than you think. The garden can also be used for those you wish to stay with you for all time. I know you will never forgive me but I hope that this helps right some of my wrongdoing towards you." Odin said as he handed everything to Loki.

Loki reached out to take the bag when he felt a disturbance. He felt that someone was being hurt. He couldn't point where exactly. He stood there trying as hard as he could to reach out to his loved ones to ensure their safety, when he felt a push back from Elieen. He looked up at Odin and said "If you truly wish to make it up to me help me save my sister." Odin looked confused by this statement. Héla and even known by Loki or Thor.

"Ah so there are other children you've outcasted too. Unfortunately for them I'm referring to the one you tried to take from me Elieen." Loki said, thinking on how they would need to revisit that conversation with Thor present.

"The Midgradian girl you raised? I hadn't realized you were that close when I took those memories from you." Odin said downtrodden.

"Yes, the Midgardian woman. She raised my son and now she's in trouble. It feels like she has been for sometime but is only just now asking for my help." Loki said. "Very well. I shall help you. Though I think we should bring your brother along as well. Heimdall please relay the message to my son." Odin said looking up. "I need to inform James of what is going on as well as Severus. He loves Elieen like a mother and he deserves to know what's going on. I shall meet you outside father" Loki said as he took his leave, leaving Odin to look after him hopeful for their future, however short it may be.

* * *

AN: thought id give a quick update. I've been in so the last few months which is the reason behind the lack of a post but I've been working hard on how I ant this story to go and how everyone and everything will fit together. Sorry for the , i forgot to add my author notes in here. Hope everyone is staying safe and that I'm the mist of everything this brings your day a bit of happiness.


End file.
